


The Little Things in Life.

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [5]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Earth 7, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Mayor Snart is just overwhelmed, so his omega does what he does best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 
> 
> Alternate earth

Alternate Earths

Len hit his desk as soon as he hung up from the conference call he'd spent two hours of his life on. He was nowhere on the meta-human policy and the gun control policy. Ever since the accelerator explosion Len and Harrison Wells have been working on ways to protect and assist the capture of meta-humans. He sighed as a knock came on the door, taking a moment when again a knock came to the door. He turned in his chair and leaned back, yelling out. "Come in!" The door opened and Len smiled at who entered. His husband, his omega walking in, a smile on his face. His hand held the tiny hand of their son, leading him into Len's office. "Barry what are you doing here?" Len said, Michael smiling as he saw his father. He let go of Barry's hand and took off, Len picking him up when he reached him. Barry smiled, walking around and kissing Len.

"Well, I forgot to make an appointment with the mayor, so I was hoping he'd see me without an appointment." Barry smiled, Len pulling him back down to kiss him again. Michael was clinging to his suit, smiling as he gripping his fathers dress shirt. He was pressed against his father, drool dripping from his mouth.

"What did I forget this time?" 

"You just haven't been home…I wanted to remind you about tonight." Barry said, bringing up his hands to curl into Len's hair.

"What's tonight?"

"Our anniversary." Barry smiled, Len bringing up a hand and slapping himself in the face.

"I completely forgot. I didn't make any reservations or even get a gift Barry. I've been so stressed about the meta problem…I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay. You're the mayor, I married you knowing you be busy."

"I just got off a phone conference with Wells and the police captain. They are a handful of their own. Now I get a thirty minute lunch break before I have to go visit a room full of chairmen."

"Lets go out together, there's something I want to ask."

"Alright, I'll carry Michael." Len said, standing up. He hoisted his son up to his chest, Barry laughing. Len looked down to see the drool and wrinkled clothes his three year old made.

"I have a change of clothes in the car for you, come on." Barry said, walking towards the door. Len followed, playing with his son. He smiled, kissing his son forehead.

"Daddy?" He said, looking up at Len.

"Yes baby boy?"

"Coming home? Play?" Len's smile fell, his response being another kiss to his son's forehead. He knew he can't drop everything at the moment. Barry smilies, wrapping himself around his husbands arm, nuzzling up against him. Barry was being clingy, Len knew he missed him, but misunderstood how much.

"We'll see buddy."

 

When they got to Big Belly Burger Len ordered while Barry found a seat outside. He was currently setting up a high chair, Michael was with Len inside, smiling at the three year olds response to the toys.

"Hey." He said when he walked outside, food in hand.

"Finally, you were taking forever." Barry said, taking the tray while Len put Michael in the chair. He divided the food up, giving Michael his Big Belly Burger toy. Len took his food and began eating, Barry just watching him eat. The older fed his son, noticing Barry's food untouched.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't touched your food." Len asked, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to Barry's forehead. He wasn't warm, now Len was concerned.

"It's stupid." Barry said, chuckling as he picked up a fry.

"What?"

"I'm ovulating." Barry said, Len's eyes widening. He smiled, leaning across the table.

"I'll take time off for your heat, make sure Michael's alright…make sure you're alright." Len said, removing Barry's glasses.

"As much as I want to spend my heat with you that's not what I was talking about." Barry took a moment, biting his tongue nervously. "I want another baby. I know it's stupid with the metas and you being busy, but-."

"Are you ready for another child?"

"I really want another baby… Len I want a baby." Smiling Len reached over and caressed his husbands cheek.

"Have you taken your birth control today?"

"No. I haven't been."

"Okay, tonight I'm taking you out, find something nice to wear and call Lisa. Have her babysit Michael at her house. Tonight we'll try." Barry couldn't help the smile and tears that came to his face. Standing up he leaned over and kissed his husband. 

"I love you."

"Good." Len smiled, the nice moment ended when Michael threw his applesauce at Len. Barry berated out laughing, Len looking down at his son. "Well, no more apple sauce for you." Len said, taking the container away. Michael huffed, Barry patting his son's hair.

"Want to be a big brother Mikey?" Michael looked over at Barry, bringing up his fists up and opened them. "No, eat then daddy will hold you."

"Daddy! Hold!" Michael yelled, Len picking him up.

"Shuuu." Len said, kissing his son on the forehead again. Only a second passed before a cup of applesauce smacked him in the face, Michael laughing. Smiling Len poked his son on the nose. "You're just like your father." Len looked up, noting the smile Barry wore as he stared at his husband and baby boy.


End file.
